A wireless communication device may include a wireless transceiver having a Power Amplifier (PA). A baseband module or a Radio Frequency Integrated Circuit (RFIC) may request to turn on the PA, by providing a triggering voltage which triggers a voltage-controlled current source to provide biasing current to the PA. For example, the triggering voltage may be approximately 2.8 volts.
Unfortunately, voltage variations may modify and increase the triggering voltage, for example, from 2.8 volts to 3.6 volts. Accordingly, the increased triggering voltage (“voltage overdrive”) may cause the voltage-controlled current source to provide an increased biasing current to the PA. This may cause the PA to produce an increased gain, for example, above the gain that the system requires to receive from the PA.